Victims of the Night
by Lex-no-Luther
Summary: Reid felt Rossi's words deep in his chest as she turned her steel eyes back on him. This was his last chance. Started as a oneshot...first ever story too. Just a little something. Please Reid and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I'm Lex and this is my first story. I hope you like it as I had fun writing it! Oh and trust me...the only thing I own is Agent Tatianna Kane

It was late in the night so the party was in full swing. Men and women with drinks in their hands and ridiculous party hats on littered Morgan's house hold. This New Year, Morgan had decided to have a celebration at his newly renovated and furnished house. A decent sized four bedroom with a back deck bigger than Reid's bedroom. The young genius in question stood off to the side of the living room/dance floor and studied the gyrating bodies. Well just one in particular if he was honest.

Over the past year Tatianna Kane had become more to Spencer Reid than a co-worker. She was his unlikely best friend. She was as vicious as she could be sweet. As guarded as she could be open. As serious as she was goofy. In some ways, she reminded him of Emily and that's what drew him to her. However over time they created a friendship all their own. Kane didn't mind listening to his ramblings or watching Dr. Who. He often found himself in her kitchen helping her bake or off on photography adventures. That's what she liked to do and Reid was always willing to do whatever she wanted.

Right now, he stood off to the side. Lurking near the kitchen, sipping the punch obviously made by Garcia…and pretended not to watch her dance. Her honey color skin looked flawless against her short black party dress. The garment was long sleeved, with copious gold embellishments around the neck and was completely backless. Reid didn't presume to understand women's fashion but he knew that dress made him think some inappropriate thoughts about his best friend. It was like kryptonite. She smiled as Morgan twirled her around on the floor, her burgundy lips against sparkly white teeth.

"Kane looks gorgeous." Rossi snuck up to Reid's side, swirling his Scotch. "But you already know that because you have been staring at her all night."

"I believe you are exaggerating Rossi," Reid felt the blush creep up his neck as he tore his eyes away from her curvy form and to the red plastic cup Morgan had shoved into his hands.

"Take advice from an old man Kid. Don't wait too long on matters of the heart. We never seem to have enough time." Rossi cleared his throat rather loudly. "Here comes your Juliet now."

Reid's head snapped up to look right into her steel colored eyes. Rossi's words stuck with him. He could see his happy ending brewing behind her storm cloud eyes. Reid couldn't hold the slow smile from his face as she twirled up to the two agents with Morgan on her heels.

"Ten minutes until the ball drops." She reminded them, taking a sip from Reid's cup. "Have you two found your midnight Kiss yet?"

"My Last midnight kiss turned into wife number three." Rossi shook his head ruefully. "I'll leave that up to you kids."

"How about it Doc?" Kane turned to him expectantly. "Care to cut loose this year."

"You cut loose enough for the both of us so I'll allow you to head up that department." Reid smirked when she pretended to be hurt. "You know 76% of people between the ages of 21-31 believe that a midnight kiss…"

"Reid, no statistics tonight. Shut that big brain down man." Morgan cut him off with a chuckle as Garcia sashayed up to his side. "Hey Baby Girl,"

"My sculpted God of Chocolate thunder. I require a dance with you before the magic disco ball declares that the New Year has arrived." Garcia gave Morgan a lust filled look that was all too familiar to the rest of the profilers.

"Your wish is my command Goddess." Morgan led the tech kitten out to the dance floor without another look at his teammates.

Kane giggled at the antics before turning on her heels to face Reid. Curly hair flying off her bare shoulders. She placed her hands on either side of his rib cage and look up to him with doe eyes.

"Dance with me Spencer." She smiled excitedly, making his heart clench.

"You know I'm not much of a dancer." Reid huffed, a blush creeping back up his neck. He wasn't sure he could have to her too close in that stimulating garment

"I believe I saw you dance at JJ's wedding. You even appeared to have a bit of skill if memory serves." Rossi grabbed the cup out of his young teammate's hands. "Show her what you got Romeo."

"Romeo huh?" Kane grabbed both his biceps and began dragging him to the center of the dance floor. "Come on, stop thinking so hard Spencer."

"I find it completely foolish when you all say those things. Your brain will never stop thinking." Reid grumbled as he looked back to see that Hotch had taken his place beside Rossi.

"Sorry, you're completely right." She wound her arms around his neck. "Now eyes on me. Good, doctor. Now shut up and dance with me."

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the hypnotizing movement if he even wanted to. God, this woman was going to be the death of him or either his destiny. Kane forced him to gently sway his shoulders in time to her winding movements. Reid got caught up in the pounding base, her intoxicating smell, not to mention the liquor that was clearly flowing through their veins. There was nothing but them. The rest of the world just didn't seem to matter in this one instance. As if Kane had the power to drive away all the sour thoughts from his overworked mind.

"You always promised to never hold back should I ever…how they say…cut a rug with you." Reid cleared his throat after attempting to joke.

"Our first and last dance of the year." Kane whispered to him as the song slowed. "Spencer you have been so good to me since I joined the team. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I want to be good to you," Reid let his hands slide around her hips to rest at the small of her back.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five!" everyone around them shouted at the big television on Morgan's wall. Kane kept her arms around his neck as if she was comfortable in his embrace. She turned her attention to the as ball and left a dazed Spencer Reid to study the bones structure in her face.

"Four"

He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Three."

Kane bounced slightly on the balls of her feet. She had changed out of her gold heels long ago, opting for some worn black converses.

"Two."

His heart was beating so fast he was sure Kane could feel it as she was pressed flush against him.

"One. Happy New Year!" Everyone cried together.

He felt Rossi's words deep in his chest as she turned her steel eyes back on him. This was his last chance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this part 2 of the story. I hope you all enjoy the aftermath! Shout-out to tannerose5 for the encouragement!

Reid acted quickly before he lost his nerve. One hand caught her chin, forcing her to focus only on him. She was grinning…hopefully, dare he say…and looking at him with complete trust in her storm cloud eyes. Reid captured her plump lips with his own, feeling her relax into his embrace. He tugged her ever closer and almost off her feet. Reid was certain his heart would burst from his chest because the feel of her lips moving in sync with his was nothing short of amazing. Her arms wound tighter around his neck, an attempt to secure him there. There were catcalls around the two and the cheers of the team especially loud. Neither Kane nor Reid noticed such things until Kane pulled back for a breath.

"Kane I just…I just…" Reid tried but for once couldn't find the words.

The explanation of his actions was caught in his throat as Kane's expression turned into something from his nightmares. Her steel eyes went wide with disbelief as she pulled completely away. Reid reached for his best friend but she jerked away as if he had stung her. Kane bolted past the small crowd that had gathered and other party goers that were still kissing. Reid watched as she climbed the stairs two at a time in a rush to get away from them. The young genius let out a groan before covering his burning lips with one hand.

 _ **March-prior to Morgan's New Year's Eve Party.**_

Really, he was not surprised to see one of his co-workers in the park. The park was just down the street from the FBI academy and was a favored running trail for many cadets and agents. However, the young agent was surprised to that his newest teammate wasn't running through the park…she was snapping pictures.

Of course, Reid had known she had a professional camera and was excellent at taking pictures. Tatianna Kane had transferred to the BAU from a team inside the Evidence Collection Unit of the Bureau. Hotch sent her to every crime scene to take detailed pictures and gather important evidence. Reid hadn't even realized that Kane was a photographer in her spare time. There she stood, metal colored eyes intently searching the landscape before raising her camera to one eye and snapping. From the first time he met Agent Kane he found her attractive with her striking eyes and honey skin. Yet, here in her own zone with relaxed features and a content smile…she was beautiful to him.

"You know," Reid startled her from behind. Kane whipped around quickly, looking relieved to see him. "The Prince William Forest Park has been rated the fifth most popular park for photography in Virginia consistently since 2010. This park did not even appear on this year's list."

"I did my Forest Series two years ago, Dr. Reid. Lately, I've been in the mood to shoot at public places." She answered formally. "So are you out to enjoy the warm weather?"

"Yes, the high for today is 79 degrees with zero chance of precipitation. Typically, the beginning of March has a temperature range in the upper sixties with…" Reid clamped his mouth shut and fought the urge to slap his forehead. He was away from the office with his stunning co-worker and he was giving her a weather report.

"I'm listening Dr. Reid." She guaranteed, adjusting the lens of her black camera. "Continue."

"I didn't intent to ramble. For future reference, I might don't mind if you stop me. " Reid assured as Kane stepped closer, making him aware of their height difference.

"I appreciate your 'rambles' doctor. It's like knowing a walking search engine." Kane lifted the camera once more and took another shot. "I take pictures for a few different websites and I'm on my way to DC to get some shots of the Lincoln Memorial. Got any facts about him in that big brain?"

Rather than answering, the young genius smirked and pointed to himself. Kane laughed openly, which lit up her icy eyes as she gripped his bicep lightly. Reid felt her hot touch down to his bones…marking him, branding him.

"Walk and talk Dr. Reid. Walk and Talk."

"Spencer. You can call me Spencer, Tatianna." Reid insisted as he followed through the park.

 _ **End Flashback**_ _._

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Pretty Boy?" Morgan intercepted Reid's walk of shame to the kitchen. "Uh uh. This aint over yet!"

"Morgan, Kane ran. She ran from me after I kissed her. I don't need to be a genius to figure out that she doesn't want me and I probably just ruined a great friendship." Reid rubbed his temples soothingly.

"Reid, I think Kane's reason for bolting has more to do with her insecurities than you." Hotch spoke first to his agent. "Kane is many things but forthcoming about her feelings she is not."

"I know that!" Reid exclaimed. "What I don't know is why I ever thought that she would see me as anything other than a friend."

"Listen to me, Genius. I think you found the kink in our young agent's finely polished armor." Rossi grabbed his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You spooked her, Reid. You opened a door that she considered closed without a possibility of opening up. Hell, Kane probably already thought of a reason that YOU wouldn't want to be with HER."

"Rossi's right, Spence." JJ spoke up for the first time causing the guys to focus on her. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ear before continuing. "At our last girls night Kane confessed that she had serious feelings for you. She said that you were the man she looked for when she entered a room, the reason she hasn't been on a date in three months. Kane certainly wants you to be more than just a friend. You mean the world to that girl but she isn't sure that feeling is mutual."

Before Reid knew it, he was marching up the stairs intent on finding his best friend. If all Kane needed was to hear him say her feelings were returned then he would shout it to the roof tops. The rest of the agents stood in the same semicircle laughing to each other and sighing in relief. One older profiler took another swig of his Scotch with a sly grin.

"Go get her, Romeo." He whispered to himself, having done his first good deed for the year.

Soon enough Reid found himself standing in front of Morgan's cracked bedroom door. The voices of Kane and Garcia floated out to him. The TA had immediately followed after Kane when she sprinted away and was now trying to calm her friend.

"Kane, just take a breath. You are not a relationship killer. You just haven't found the right man for you sweetie."

"Every man I've ever been with has left hating me. I can never give them what they need. I can never be who they want me to be. I'll end up breaking his heart and I can't live with that. I've always been Mrs. Wrong and Spencer needs better than that. He deserves better than that."

Hearing her voice crack as she uttered his name was too much for Reid. Kane was not a woman that cried easily and he would be dammed if he was the reason for her tears. The certified genius pushed opened the door and asked Garcia to leave them alone to talk. He barely saw his friend exit as all his attention was focused on the curly haired woman across the room. She focused on Morgan's black and gray comforter rather him and had her arms folded tight across her chest. Creating more space, further distancing the heart she had built walls around to protect. Reid almost laughed at himself. He wasn't here to create a profile. He was here to claim his woman.

"Please, don't do that." Reid crept slowly towards her. Kane didn't lift her icy, steel eyes until he towered over her short frame.

"Do what exactly?" She asked, her voice rough with unshed tears.

"Shut me out. Run. Try to hide from me." Reid took her tiny hands into his. "Never from me."

"Spencer, I'm not the girl for you. I'll break your heart just every man before you. I…," she started but this time Reid cut her off.

"Kane, I don't care about your past relationship history. I don't need you to be someone else for me. I want the woman that bakes sugar cookies for the break room but always saves four for me. I want the best friend that takes me on photography adventures with her. I want SSA Tatianna Kane that got grazed in the field so that I wouldn't get shot." He reached up and curled his fingers around the arm that had been grazed but two months ago. The night before their girl's night.

"Spencer. I've got a bad habit of breaking all my toys and I'm just afraid that…"

Kane's excuse trailed off as Reid slowly leaned into her. He watched her pearly white teeth briefly trouble those plush burgundy lips before he captured them with his own. His kiss on the dance floor had been urgent and needy but not this time. This time, Reid kissed her slowly and tenderly as if he could convey every emotion through his lips. He pulled back just enough to see the adoration for him bounce around in her cold colored eyes.

"I am not a toy, Tatianna. I am a grown man telling you that YOU are the one I want." Reid promised her as he curled his long arms around her waistline. "This is our chance."

Kane stepped out of his embrace once more but kept her fingers intertwined with his. He let his eyes roam the smooth surface of her bare back as she led him out to the noisy hallway. Once again, the genius was having inappropriate thoughts because of that dress. To distract himself, Reid asked if they were heading back to rejoin the party Kane shook her head slowly.

"I'm taking you to Morgan's guest room." She yanked harder on his hand and a mischievous smile graced her lips. "Walk and Talk, Spencer. Walk and Talk."

Happy New Year Indeed!


	3. He couldn't agree more

A/N: Sooooo…this is rated M. Hide your children! I hope you love it as I wrote it the way I see bedroom Reid!

Reid woke with a start, something jarring him from his slumber. Groggily, he rubbed soothingly at his temples as the base of his skull started to throb. The analog clock on his wall showed the time to be just five minutes after nine. He groaned as the dull throb started to turn into demanding and he went straight to his in suite shower. Hopefully, the hot water could wash the dazed feeling out of his head. God, was this a hangover? Stepping under the spray, Reid swore he would never ever tease Garcia about a hangover again.

The steamy shower was short lived and Reid dried himself before catching his reflection in the mirror. He expected red eyes and other evidence of exhaustion but instead he saw blotches of red along the sides of his neck and center of his chest. Hickeys, he asked himself? Suddenly, the young genius wasn't so groggy. He was quite alert as the events of last night hit him like a mac truck. He has kissed Tatianna at the stroke of midnight…she had run…they talked…she led him to Morgan's guest room. Reid focused hard but he couldn't remember much after that. Just a few kisses and her biting along his neck like a succubus. He was certain that they had not had sex. Even without an Eidetic memory he would have remembered being inside her. His member throbbed at just the thought.

Cursing whatever demons had wiped his memory of the previous night, Spencer pulled on a loose pair of pajama bottoms. He _needed_ food and coffee in the most desperate sense of the word. Exiting his bedroom, he heard sounds of life coming from the kitchen. The sizzle of butter in a hot pan, the smell of French toast and the hum of a melody. Tatianna stood over his stove wearing nothing but his purple dress shirt from last night. The shirt fell just two inches below the curve of her butt and rose slightly as she ticked her hips to the hummed melody.

"That shirt looks better on you that it ever has on me." Reid greeted as he set on a bar stool. Kane looked at him over her shoulder and batted her long lashes.

"I think that's up for debate Dr. Reid." She wiped her hands before sitting a plate of French toast and bacon in front of him. "Purple is your color."

The young doctor didn't even spare the sweet smelling breakfast a glance. When Tatianna briefly faced him only the bottom three buttons had been closed. The open portion of the dress shirt granted him a mouthwatering view of her ample cleavage. Reid felt his member start to rise and decided that he could live without the damn food.

Moving quickly around the corner, he pulled Kane away from the stove and chest to chest with him. She let out a surprised squeal and didn't hear his groan as her breast pressed against him. His lips crashed into hers, stealing her breath away with his urgency.

"You're supposed to be eating." She panted when he let her breathe. "Not trying to seduce me."

"I'm hungry but most definitely not for food Tatianna." He heard her breathless moan as his thigh intruded between hers. "I wanted the first time I made love to you to be after a few dates. When I proved to be your Prince Charming and you no longer doubt..."

"Spencer," she tenderly took his face between her palms, giving him short sweet kisses. "I'll never doubt you."

Reid took that as a yes and led Tatianna back to his room. He had to get her out of his shirt. He needed to get closer. He ached to be inside of her. Tatianna set him down on the edge of his bed and placed her knees on either side of his hips. The movement pulled the hem of his shirt upwards and Reid marveled at the contrast of their complexions while he stroked her smooth thighs. Her lips crashed into his and Reid wasted no time introducing his tongue into the equation. Kane willingly submitted to him with encouraging sighs. With his nimble fingers, Reid made short work of the three closed buttons that separated them. His hands slid along the warm skin of her stomach until he caressed her sides slowly with his knuckles.

"Spencer!" she pulled sharply away and tried not to giggle. Her steely eyes narrowed into a glare of accusation. "You know I'm ticklish."

Later, Reid would inform her that a tickle can be divided into two separate categories of sensation and her sides were particular to the Gargalesis reaction involves signals from nerve fibers associated with both pain and pleasure. However, he chose to focus on the fact that Tatianna's nipples became pebbled in reaction to the cool air in his room. He studied her ample breast with the eyes of a starved man until he noticed a scar under her left breast.

"How did you get this?" He heard himself ask as he traced the blemish with his thumb.

"An ex-boyfriend," she whispered by way of explanation, steel eyes turning from him.

"Tatianna," he called and waited for her acknowledgment. "I will never hurt you."

She nodded her understanding and Reid traced the scar lightly with the tip of his tongue. She shivered, letting her own hands graze the muscles of his back and chest. Reid's hands went on a mission of their own and squeezed the sensitive globes in front of him. His mouth immediately followed and soon Reid discovered the easy appearance of hickey's on her lighter brown breast. He lost track of time as he sucked and licked along her flesh. Tatianna wiggled impossibly closer until she could grind her hips against his own. His member turned harder in response to the warmth of her soaked panties.

Reid's large hands gripped her hips and forced them to cease all movement. If Kane kept that up this would be over too soon. He met her lust filled gaze, doe eyes darker than he had ever seen them. His member throbbed painfully.

"Please Spencer," she groaned desperately, giving him a needy kiss. "Please."

Spencer Reid was positive that his heart was going to burst right from his chest. This woman that he seen face twisted unsubs and analyze blood spatter was at his mercy. The woman that he undoubtedly loved was begging him to give her the delicious friction that she craved. Who was he to deny her any longer?

Without warning, Reid spun and laid her on his black covers. He stripped her soaked blue panties and noted with a surge of male pride how ready she was for him. Tatianna urged his pajama pants down to free his rock hard length. He watched her pant in anticipation as he slid on the rubber that he retrieved from the draw in the night stand. Reid braced himself over her using his forearms and lined himself up at her entrance. Tatianna trailed her nails down his back, smiling up at him with unwavering trust. Slowly, Reid pushed into her wet heat and fought for control over his body. He wouldn't start thrusting until she adjusted. This had to be good for her.

"Don't hold back Dr. Reid." She purred into his ear. Had the name ' _Dr. Reid'_ ever sounded so erotic? He doubted it.

He started a slow pace, committing to memory the feel of her overheated skin against his own and the inspiring sounds she made. Reid had waited a long time to love Tatianna and he wanted to make this last for a long as he possibly could. She met his every stroke with nails digging pleasurably into his back. Too soon, she started begging him to take her faster toward her peak. _Harder. Faster. Please, please, please._ Reid granted her every wish, feeling her toned thighs quake around him. With just his thumb, the certified genius reached between their bodies to firmly stoke her clit.

That was it. Without warning, Tatianna fell into the depths of an orgasm she would never forget. Reid lost his careful control and went with her over that peak shaking, groaning, and panting in pure pleasure. Neither knew how long it took their bodies to settle back down to earth as they lay side by side. Tatianna curled into his chest for warmth and Reid pulled the sheet up cover them. Neither one of them had the will to separate and silently chose to hide from the rest of the world for just a bit longer. Tatianna pressed a kiss to his shoulder before mumbling into the skin there.

"I didn't catch that." He looked down at the satisfied honey skinned woman in his arms. Her storm cloud eyes were more intense than ever as they flashed up to his.

"I should have asked you to dance a long time ago."

Reid chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He couldn't agree more.


	4. I love it when he does that

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been under the weather and preparing to take finals for summer classes. So we are beginning a case that will be Tatianna centric so that I can give you background on her character. This is my first time writing a casefic so *constructive criticism is welcome. Suggestions are welcome too. I hope you enjoy it though!

Oh…I own nothing but Tatianna and the other OCs.

"You look tired Pretty boy." Morgan's heavy hand swatted Reid on the shoulder. The young genius cringed from the pain but otherwise did not lose focus on pouring the perfect amount of sugar into his coffee. "Kane keeping you up all night?

"Is there ever going to be a day where you don't ask about my sex life?" Reid grumbled in reply.

"I see this as the prefect time to ask, now that you have a little hot mama hanging on your arm now." Morgan chuckled to himself, as he poured the steamy liquid into his own mug.

"I can hear you teasing him from around the corner. Must be Monday." Tatianna huffed as she strolled into the breakroom.

Reid couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his lips upon hearing her voice. The new couple had gone to their own apartments last night in an attempt to actually sleep. Morgan had the wrong idea as Tatianna was not the one keeping him awake at indecent hours. No, Reid was the culprit of that crime. As he sipped his sweet coffee, Reid's chocolate eyes watched Tatianna like a hawk.

She was making short work of transferring freshly baked chocolate chip cookies from a plastic container to a large paper plate. Her slightly unruly curls were pulled high into a shoulder length ponytail. Around her slender neck was the silver teardrop necklace Reid had given her for Christmas. Even with the tightness of her features, proof that Morgan was annoying her, she was stunningly beautiful. As if she sensed Reid watching her, Tatianna turned her steel gaze from the cookies and offered him a simple wink. They had agreed to respect the office rules for affection and keep their displays chaste but Reid's lips burned to touch hers.

"I walked in on Dr. Spencer Reid trying to take you out of that backless number and…" Morgan started only to be cut off by Kane.

"And you then you proceeded to give him 'celebratory tequila shots' until he passed out on your couch." Tatianna fought with the red lid of the plastic container as she spoke.

"Yeah and I had to drive you two to Reid's apartment…at three in the morning." Morgan reminded them between sips out of his mug.

"Well then your lesson, Derek Morgan, is not to interrupt." Kane sneered, rising to her feet and heading in the direction of her desk.

The two agents followed in her footsteps. Reid's organized desk was diagonal from Tatianna's more cluttered arrangement. The partition nearest her no longer had a desk on the other side but was lined with mini figurines. Garcia and Tatianna had started to decorate the top with alternating plastic pink and white roses that were no bigger than a house key. The miniatures were a stark contrast between the horrors that covered their desk. Once, Morgan had swiped two and hid them as a practical joke. Reid actually feared that the two women would murder Morgan in the most sadistic way if Rossi and he hadn't intervened. Derek Morgan had looked over his shoulder for a solid three weeks following the event.

"Are you still assisting Agent Morrison in the Evidence course?" Reid asked Tatianna as she was packing her camera bag.

"I'm on my way there now. Truth be told I'm probably going to be late." She assured, swinging the bag over her shoulder before skipping over to his desk. Feather light, Tatianna pressed a kissed to his jaw bone and swiped off the burgundy lipstick she left behind. "That's chaste right."

"If you walk at your average pace and don't take the elevator you'll arrive at the lab approximately two minutes before the projected start time." Reid informed, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"How can you stand that, Kane?" Morgan asked as Tatianna moved to past him.

"I love it when he does that."

"You look like you're on the way to the lab." JJ was making her way toward the gathering with her tablet tight in her grip. "And I'm about foil your plans."

"Such is life." Tatianna groaned, following the blonde agent to stairs.

"Where are we going JJ?" Morgan asked as him and Reid joined the procession.

"Atlanta, G-A." she bumped Kane with her hip. "You're stomping grounds."

"There is a reason that I stomped my way out of ATL."

"Did you know Atlanta was originally named Terminus but was renamed by J. Edgar Thomson, Chief Engineer of the Georgia Railroad? There are varying stories about how he came up with the name, but my personal favorite is that the city was named for former Governor Wilson Lumpkin's daughter. Her middle name was Atlanta, after the fleet-footed goddess. It was rumored that Thomson was…" Reid lectured as the team entered the conference room.

"Why do you know that?" Morgan asked.

"Why do you ask?" Rossi inquired.

"You just interrupted the first informative lecture of the new year." Garcia flicked Morgan on the shoulder with an expression of mock horror. "Tsk tsk Derek Morgan."

"Good Morning, everyone." Hotch greeted. "Let's get started."

"Alright, wild horses Hotlanta is in peril. Three women have been murdered by being beaten to death with a blunt object and then had blood smeared on their cheeks. They have each been found on Saturday morning since Christmas." Three pictures of women appeared behind Garcia. Neither appeared to be a day over thirty but the unsub obviously cared nothing about racial lines. The first women was black while the next was Puerto Rican and the third was ghostly pale. "The women have been identified as…"

"Judy Bright, Ria Perez, and Stacey Summers." Tatianna finished Garcia's presentation in a quiet voice. The entire team fell silent, turning to their partner only to be greeted by hollow, haunted eyes. "We…we all went to high school together. I just saw them when I went home for…I didn't know that…"

"Kane how well did you know these women?" Hotch pressed, heart dropping into his stomach.

"When I say we went to high school together I mean we spent all of our time together. We were on the volleyball team from freshman year to senior." Tatianna paused, as Reid grabbed her hand under the mahogany table. Reid had never heard her voice so broken. "Ria and I worked together in the Underground and Judy's little brother took my sister to prom."

"Alright Kane I need to see you in my office. The rest of you review the rest of the case." Hotch instructed, motioning for Kane to follow him.

She squeezed Reid's hand before rising and stiffly following behind their boss. The team all watched with matching expressions of understanding. No one was safe from the evils of world, not even the members of the BAU. The profilers turned back to the pictures of the bloody crime scenes.

"There is a distinct element of rage to these murders." Reid was the first to continue the conversation. "All the victims were beaten to the point they were unrecognizable."

"There are no signs of sexual assault. These women were even found fully dressed with the purses close to them. The bags weren't even open." JJ observed.

"Judy was a married journalist while Stacey was a stay a home mom and Ria was the concierge at Ritz Carlton. They might have gone to high school together but they sure lived different lives now." Morgan assessed.

"We don't need Reid to tell us the statistics of a murder like this being pure coincidence in a city as large as Atlanta. That unsub knows these women personally and by the amount of forced that was used I'd say he has been holding onto this rage for a long time." Rossi looked straight at the young genius. "It might just be a hunch but I doubt he's done."

Tatianna had been silent since the presentation in the round table room. The entire team boarded the plane with heavy hearts for their friend and partner but Reid was worried. He expected to see her melancholy or even angry but instead she seemed…determined. Her still eyes were cold and sharp while her body language revealed a tense control. That type of determination led to recklessness. Reid took his seat across from her before the plane took off. Once they were in the air Hotch would want to review victimology and dish out assignments.

"Are you okay?" he whispered across the table and was granted Tatianna's attention.

"Did I ever tell you that I was the maid- of- honor at Judy's wedding. Her husband, Mitch was my Chemistry lab partner at Vanderbilt." Tatianna's voice was smooth but she twisted the ring on her middle finger. Reid had noticed the action as her nervous tick when she first joined the BAU. "Ria got into an accident when she was young that left her unable to ever have kids. We all promised to make her the God-mother of ours instead."

"I know this is not easy Tatianna. Look at me." Reid order as she started to turn away from him. He curled his fingers around her own, noting their cool temperature. "Losing people you love is…traumatic, simply put. WE are going to catch this unsub because that is what we do. It's human nature to feel everything that you are experiencing. So…"

"You don't get it Spencer," Tatianna eyes softened, plead with him to understand. "The only thing I'm feeling right now is focused. I can't feel anything else because I have a… duty. I owe those girls everything, they saved me."

"I just don't want to see you behaving recklessly because of this case is personal. We've seen too much of that and I've done it myself. It doesn't make the next day more bearable." Reid brought his lips to her knuckles and repeated her earlier question. "That's chaste, Right?"

"At some point…after we catch this Son of a bitch…I'm going to fall into your arms have a good cry on your shoulder."

"I will be waiting eagerly to catch you." Reid assured, allowing the two to drop back into silence.

The team had been aware of the moment between the new couple but created the illusion of privacy anyway. Morgan and JJ were playfully arguing about what team was going to make it to the Super Bowl. Hotch was recanting a recent conversation with Jack about girls. Apparently, Jack had become interested in a girl because she had the fastest dirt bike. The stoic profiler let the separate conversations go on for another ten minutes before he called for attention and conferenced in Garcia.

"Let's go over victimology. What do we know other than the fact that each of the women were friends with Kane?"

"According to the M.E. report Judy, Ria, and Stacey were all beaten with a blunt object that left behind metal deposits. Probably a tool of some sort: wrench, tire iron, crowbar." Tatianna analyzed the pictures, nose wrinkling in anger. "He didn't discover any defensive wounds or DNA on them."

"So neither woman fought back? They would have either known the unsub or it was a blitz attack." JJ said, swiping at her own tablet. "Or either the unsub used a ruse. Like a cop or security guard."

"They were each found no further than ten feet from their cars. Ria in the parking garage at the Ritz, Judy in the parking lot of her apartment complex and Stacey outside of a 24-hour grocery store. Wouldn't that mean that the unsub knew where they would be?" Garcia asked, typing away on her babies.

"Judy was the only one with a varying schedule because 'news never rest'. The others moved like clockwork, especially Ria. She's always been a creature of habit." Tatianna assured them. "But it would have been harder to catch Stacey alone."

"Each woman was found with their clothing intact so there isn't much sexual about these murders." Morgan chimed in, reading over Kane's shoulder.

"Even more than that each woman was found curled on their sides as if they were sleeping but their right hands all had the thumb, pointer and pinky fingers extended straight and crossed over their chest." Reid informed the group only to have Tatianna search frantically through the pictures.

"This…" Tatianna made the same hand signal on the right hand and crossed it over her heart. "This is the sign for 'I love you'. The four of us did that in team photos for the yearbook each year. It was Stacey's idea, her father was deaf."

"Who was that I love you directed towards?" Rossi pressed. "Just her father?"

"The first year it was for our parents but from then on it was for our boyfriends at the time." Tatianna shook her head. "It was only the four of us. The rest of the team didn't bother with anything other than smiling."

"This unsub is someone from Kane's past and if this sign is a part of his signature then the job isn't finished." Hotch turned his stoic gaze on Kane. "If the unsub knows enough about these women to know their schedules then he knows that you work for the BAU. Once word gets around that you are in town the risk he'll come for you would be that much higher, assuming you are a part of the mission."

"So you don't want me going to the crime scenes or talking with the families?" Kane asked, twisting her ring faster as the anxiety grew.

"Not yet. I understand your family still lives in Atlanta but I request that you keep your location from them for as long as possible. The lead detective on this case is meeting us at the air strip with SUV's. Morgan and Rossi check out the crime scenes. JJ and Reid conduct interviews of the families. Kane and I will go to the station. I need to know everything you know about these three women from the time you met them until the last time you saw them. Garcia search for bank statement, phone records and anything else with their names on it before you touch bases with us at the station."

"AY, AY Captain!" the tech analyst chirped before her screen went black.

"My little sister just flew back to New Orleans. At least she isn't in the city." Tatianna breathed once the plane had dissolved back into separate conversations again.

"I thought Tamia's spring term didn't start for eleven days." Reid smiled to himself, hoping to distract Tatianna from the horror for just a sliver of time.

"She has a boy that she's seeing at school that nobody but me knows about. 'Nothing serious' she tells me but Tamia running back to school to climb into his pocket. His name is Rodger and apparently looks just like Matt Smith. Oooh…" Tatianna giggled before leaning back and crossing her legs. Her steel eyes smoldered at the young doctor. "I didn't realize we had the same taste in men."

"Did you just compare me to the Eleventh Doctor?" Reid rewarded her with a hearty laugh. "Tatianna Kane you'll be a certified Whovian yet! You know once become one there is no way out."

"My mother is going to be very upset with me and my sister though." She chuckled at his excitement. "Tamia is hiding her boyfriend from her but at least he is in New Orleans. I bring my boyfriend to town and she doesn't even know he's there. For shame!"

"Well certainly she can understand that you and your boyfriend are in Atlanta on business and arrangement can be made if that is something you would be interested in." Reid started formally, just barely holding back the smile that threaten to break his face in two. Tatianna had referred to him as her boyfriend for the first time. "A survey conducted by the University of Texas at Austin found that women were more likely to introduce their boyfriends to their mother before the father or step-father. The same students at that university then conducted a converse survey and found that a majority of boyfriends would rather meet a father instead of a single mother. However in your case…"

"Seriously Kane," Morgan scoffed playfully on his way from back from the bathroom. "How can you stand him lecturing you like that?"

"I told you Morgan. I love it when he does that."


	5. I dont know everything

**A/N: Thanks for the encouragement! The favs and the follows make me happy. Tannerose and Sue1313, reviews make me smile. I try to be consistent with my length but this chapter is a little longer. Oh and after this case wraps up (2 more chapters max). I'd love to take some prompts!**

 **Hope you still enjoy it!**

The two profilers parked the SUV and started up the short stone path to the two story white washed house. The green shutters banged softly against the paneling in the light wind and a small girl with blonde hair in high pigtails stood impatiently on the porch. She couldn't have been a day over seven.

"Hi, would you be Audrey?" JJ approached the young girl, Stacey Summers oldest daughter.

"Totally, but Daddy says not to talk to strangers." She answered, big green eyes watching the two agents cautiously.

"I'm Agent Jareau and this is Dr. Reid. We're with the FBI and we need to talk to your dad. Is he home?" JJ asked Audrey, bending to her height.

As the exchange was going on, Reid felt a slight nudge at the back of his knee. He looked down to discover a rather large golden retriever sniffing him suspiciously. The genius held his breath was certain to keep still. He had never met a dog that liked him and the 'Reid Effect' was still highly potent.

"That's Waffles. He won't do you no harm. He just doesn't know you." Audrey beckoned to the animal and Waffles trotted dutifully to her side. " 'fact he's kinda sad that Momma's gone. We're all sad."

"Audrey we're here to help the police find the person who hurt your mom." Reid assured the girl as she turned to call her father.

Mr. Summers came to the door and upon seeing identification invited the two profilers into the warm house. The man of the house led them through a rather large living room where two twin toddlers played with oversized blocks. Older sister Audrey and Waffles stayed in the living room while the adults talked over the wooden dinner table.

"I'm Sorry the house is such a mess. I didn't realize how clean Stacey used to keep it." Mr. Summers smoothed his hand over his buzzed hair. "The twins create double the mess. Ca-can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, Mr. Summers." Reid declined for them both. "We understand how difficult this is for you but can you answer some questions for us. It would help our investigation."

"Ryan, please." His hands shook around the cup of coffee he had poured. "Whatever you need Agents."

"What do you do for a living, Ryan?" JJ started.

"I'm a supervisor at the Wal-mart distribution center. I met Stacey there, she was a customer service rep."

"She decided to stay home when she had her children?" Reid questioned.

"It was my idea. I inherited this house from my father when he died and it was paid off. The cars were paid off. I made enough money that she didn't need to work through the pregnancy. Plus, Stace wanted to be a writer and I thought being home would help her do that." Ryan looked deep into his mug. "She never finished her book."

"Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt you or your wife?" Reid asked again, eyes shifting to Waffles. The dog had just trotted in to seek affection from his owner. Ryan Summers stroked the golden dog absentmindedly.

"No. As far as I know everyone liked Stacey. She was sweet. I can think of anyone that would want to hurt me either."

"One more question, Ryan." JJ petted the nosey dog that had strolled over to her. "Do you know how often Stacey kept in touch with her friends from high school."

"A lot. God, I just heard the news about Judy and Ria. I cant believe…" Ryan took a slow drink of his coffee and gathered himself. "Ria was a hot-shot at the Ritz so they never see each other much. She only came 'round for Stacey's birthday but I know that my wife checked on her often. Judy was different. Her and Stace had lunch every Saturday and were planning a trip for all of us to Disneyworld in the summer. Those Two were very close. Then there is Tati…um Tatianna, excuse me. She's a CSI and Stacey worried about her most of the time. Afraid someone would sneak up on her at a crime scene or something. Tati came by on Christmas Eve and my wife lit up brighter than the Christmas tree." Ryan tapped his fingers against his cup in thought. "Those are the old friends from high school I know about but Stace did mention a Jett a few days…a few days… before I last saw her."

"Do you recalled what she said?" Reid pushed, as he spoke Waffles made his way to the young genius and returned to sniffing him.

"That she had seen a man named Jeff when she took the kids to the botanical gardens. Stace wasn't too fond of him…said he was always strange and it was strange to see him." Ryan shot up straight in his chair, grass green eyes alive with anger. "Did he hurt my wife?! It's my fault for letting her go out that late by herself but we couldn't leave the kids alone. I had gotten sick and she insisted on going for medicine. I should have…"

"There is nothing you could have done to stop this from happening." JJ soothed. "You can't blame yourself for this."

The two agents made their way out to the cold SUV with Waffles trotting in step with Reid. The young agent reached down and gently petted the dog between the ears before opening the car door. Waffle, seemingly satisfied, turned and jogged back up to the house and slipped easily through the small doggy-door.

"So Stacey and Judy were planning a summer trip to Disneyworld while Ria and her boyfriend were planning on spending a week in Miami." Reid pointed out.

"Was Kane making any summer plans?" JJ inquired.

"Not sure but I highly doubt she would with our work schedule. She talked about seeing her friends whenever she went home to see the rest of her family. I do believe she was attempting to talk Ria into a visit." Reid squirmed in his seat, pulling his cell out of his back pocket. "JJ, what if this unsub could have been triggered by the fact that all these women were planning trips. We should have Garcia check to see if they were in contact with some sort of travel agent."

"Go for greatness!" Garcia chirped in greeting once she answered.

"Garcia all the women were planning summer trips to Florida. Did they happen to be in contact with any travel agents?" Reid questioned as JJ weaved through the Atlanta traffic.

"Just…a…second and boom. Boy Wonder gets a gold star for the day." Garcia's frantic typing could be heard in the background as Reid put her on speaker. "So Ria was emailing back and forth with a travel agent she seemed to be pretty good friends with and she was promising her a sweet deal on a hotel. Stacey and Judy were emailing the same agent, Judy being the primary contact and Stacey being CC'd. His name is Warren Pierce and…uh oh."

"Why the uh oh?" JJ pressed, glancing over at Reid.

"Warren was arrested twice within the last twenty years. The first time for a bar fight in which he broke a man's nose and collarbone. The next time for hitting a different man with an aluminum bat."

"Can you send us the name and address of that travel agent?" JJ requested.

"It's already on your phones. Wait Reid don't hang up!" Garcia screeched. "How's the Honey Dipped Diva doing?"

"She's chosen to focus all her energy on the case instead the fact that she lost three good friends." Reid explained, glancing at his phone and JJ. "I'm worried about her. She's trying to pretend like she isn't distressed but I can see the pain behind her eyes."

"Kane is a strong woman but we know what holding in that type of pain can do to us on a case. I wish Hotch would have made her go home to her family." JJ groaned before cursing the truck that just cut in front of her.

"Fat chance there!" Garcia scoffed. "Oh! I've got my Hunk of Burning love beeping into my line. I'll talk to you later, Pretty People!"

A comfortable silence fell over the vehicle after Reid read out the address that Garcia sent. The young genius and his partner had always had a good friendship. So, Reid could easily see that JJ had something on her mind…that didn't pertain to the case. His friend fidgeted and played with the jewel that hung from the fine chain around her neck. Feeling Reid's sharp gaze on her, JJ sighed heavily before starting.

"I know you don't want to because of the case but you should push her."

"Push her?" Reid repeated in confusion.

"Kane holds back a lot. A year ago, I assumed it was just intimidation or anxiety about joining the team. I soon realized that she was just a guarded person. It was months before she opened up to _the team_ but that never included you, Spence. She let you in right from the start and with her being in this much pain you are the only person she's going to let in now." JJ explained. "Thank God you two are finally together. I was about to lose the Over/Under to Morgan."

"You and Morgan betted on when Tatianna and I were going to get together?" Reid shook his head in irritation. He wasn't even truly surprised to hear that! "I don't know if this is the right time to push her. Tatianna has her own method to everything and I assume that includes grieving. I just don't want her to risk herself in a way to avenge her friends. On the plane, she claimed that she owed them. That girls had saved her once."

"What does that mean?" JJ asked, finally parking in front of the small Travel Agent office. "Saved her from what?"

Cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

"So the smeared blood on the cheeks? Does that mean anything to you?" Rossi asked Kane as he studied the evidence board that she had constructed. "Morgan and I took a trip to the M.E after the crime scenes."

"All the athletes in high school smeared black body paint on our cheeks for show during the game. We were the 'Warriors' and it was kind of a school tradition." Kane answered from her perch on top of the table. "Anything stick out at the crime scenes?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary for high traffic areas. We checked the parking lot cameras at the store where Stacey was murdered, they were blurry so Morgan sent them to Garcia to have a go at."

"That store was built in the early 80's and they haven't repaved the parking lot. The surveillance equipment is probably just as old." Reid mused as he entered the room and went straight over to Tatianna. "How are you doing?"

"How are the families doing?" she shot back, running a hand down his arm.

"About as you would expect. Ria's boyfriend and mother are pretty bad. Both Judy and Stacey's spouses are blaming themselves. JJ and I found that all three women were planning summer trips to Florida and used the same travel agent to score a deal on hotels." Reid informed his partners. "We went by the office and he was off to lunch but agreed to meet us at the station. Garcia found that he has been arrested for using an aluminum bat to beat a man."

"Spencer, when was he arrested for using this bat?" Tatianna asked urgently, gripping his forearm.

"Fifteen years ago, His name is Warren Pierce. JJ has him signing some forms right now."

"You know this man." Rossi presumed rather than asking. The Italian Stallion moving out of Kane's way as she slid off the tabletop.

"Warren is my stepfather." She answered gruffly, storming out of the room and into the front of the station.

"Ah," Rossi mused as the men followed behind the flustered agent. "The plot thickens."

"It seems like the circle of people involved is shrinking." Reid considered. "We should treat this similarly to a case in a small town rather a well populated city."

"Tatianna!" Warren called in a rough voice. The man was darker skinned, bald and approaching his late fifties. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were home! Have you called your…"

"Warren you cannot tell mom I'm here yet. You can't tell anybody. " Kane shushed the agitated man. He rose out of the chair and looked to the other agents.

"Tati, what is this about?" he questioned, obviously growing upset. "Is this about your friends being killed? Do you think I had something to do with it?"

"Is there a problem?" Hotch approached he circle of his agents hastily. "I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"You're Tatianna's boss." Warren shook hands with Hotch. "My name is Warren Pierce and I'm her stepfather. I'm also wondering why my step-daughter and your agent is telling me not to tell her mother she is in town."

"Mr. Pierce if you would come with us Tatianna and I will explain everything." Hotch motioned for the two to follow him to a conference down the hall room.

"Did you know Kane's step father was a travel agent?" JJ asked Reid.

"No and neither did she." Reid answered, already turning to back their work space. Tatianna had put together the evidence board but he needed to start on the geological profile.

"What's that 'spose to mean?" Morgan asked.

"Tatianna doesn't talk much about her step-father and she never called him by name. She only refers to him as Stepdad or her mom's husband."

"So they don't get along? No surprise there." Rossi took a seat at the table. "That wasn't exactly the happiest reunion."

"Warren married her mother about eight years ago and Tatianna was already in college so she never warmed up to him. She once told me that Warren owned a car garage close to their old neighborhood." Reid turned to the map, marking off the three crime scenes, the neighborhood Kane lived in years ago, and the high school they attended. A large part of the westside of the city was circled. "This is our unsubs' comfort zone. All these areas are less than ten miles apart."

"Ok, let's look at the case as if this were a small town." Morgan suggested, propping himself against a low filing cabinet in the room. "The unsub would most likely be someone that felt wronged by all three women. Ria especially because she was the first victim."

"But damage caused to each victim is the same. We would expect to see a slight change between the murders. Most unsubs refine their kills but this guy's brutality is consistent which leads me to think that this isn't a blind rage at all. I mean this guy had the patience to beat the victims to death, step back to look at his work, smear blood on their cheeks and put the signs on their right hand." Rossi explained, turning to Morgan. "Do you know if that M.E sent anything yet?"

"You're right on time, Rossi. A runner just came and gave me the new report on the analysis that Dr. Turner ran on the smeared blood, fibers, and metal flecks." Kane was thumbing through the report as she entered with Hotch right on her heels.

"What happened to Warren? I thought you two were talking to him." JJ asked as she sauntered over to Kane to read over her shoulder.

"Hotch put him on ice for a little while. When Warren gets upset his hearing becomes rather selective." Kane answered, "So Medical Examiner turn found specs of iron oxide-rust, in all the impact wounds on Judy, Stace, and Ria. Mixed with the smears of blood on their cheeks he found high deposits of residuum, kerosene, sulfur, paraffin, and alpha olefins. Which Dr. Reid says is…?"

"Synthetic motor oil." Reid answered. "There are three motor repair garages within the unsub's comfort zone but motor oil is sold in every gas station and convenience store. The unsub could have gotten the motor oil at any time."

Tatianna started to speak but was interrupted by the ringing of Morgan's cell. The room fell silent as the profiler took out his phone and set it to speaker.

"Hey Baby Girl," he greeted in his smooth voice. "What you got for us?"

"Oh Sugar I've got the magic touch." She crooned in response. "So I got all that video from the convenience store where Stacey was killed. The video was mad screwed up but I was able to pair it with another video where the unsub is seen getting into a white Lincoln with a front designer license plate with the name Jett-with two t's- on it."

"Ryan Summers recalled that his wife had recently talked to an old classmate named Jett." JJ bumped Kane with her hip. "She said wasn't too fond of him and that he was always strange. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah but Jett isn't his real name. His friends called him that because he looked like that kid from the TV show Jett Jackson. His name is was Daniel." Kane corrected, prompting Garcia's search. "I know he worked for a garage on the Westside a few years ago."

"There were six Daniels that went to your school."

"Daniel was a grade under me and he was the water-boy for the football team." Tatianna bounced restlessly on the balls of her feet. "He used to get in trouble for watching us change through a hole in the wall of the locker room. Judy's boyfriend, Steven, slammed his head into a locker when he found out."

"Daniel Pitts is…in prison as of December 30th. Theft." Garcia's cheerful voice deflated.

"That was two days before Stacey was murdered. So he wasn't driving the car." Reid informed the team.

"But wait, there is more!" Garcia tapped harshly on the keyboard. "So I checked camera footage from the camera overlooking the parking lot of the newspaper where Judy worked and on the day before she was murdered the exact same car is pulled into the parking lot near the end of the day. In the video, a man has the hood open and is working on the engine."

"Did Judy talk to this man Garcia?" Hotch pressed, his arms folded tight across his chest.

"Yes, it seems like she recognizes him. They have a five minute conversation before she gets into her own car and he leaves shortly after." Garcia answered. "I'm sending video to your tablets now."

"Garcia put a bolo out on that vehicle. Morgan and Dave canvas the car repair garages in the comfort zone and find out what you can. JJ meet with the detective and catch him up. Reid see if you can narrow down the comfort zone." Hotch ordered. "Kane and I are going back in with Warren. He still needs to understand the reason Kane hasn't been in contact with the family."

The team jumped into action, save for Hotch as he was receiving a call from Jack. Tatianna lingered in the room as well, strolling over to the evidence board and ticking on the M.E report. Reid reached out and stroked a comforting hand along her back. She leaned slightly into his side and looked up to the genius with morose eyes. The pain behind her steel irises revealing itself the more by the second.

"He kills every Friday night, since Christmas." She whispered. "Since I saw them last. Is this my fault, Spencer?"

"This is the work of a sociopath." Disregarding Hotch's presence at the other side of the room, Reid cupped the side of his girlfriend's face. Her stud earrings poked at his knuckles and his fingertips were lost in the curls that had broken loose from her ponytail. "You know you cannot blame yourself."

"Every Friday night. It's Wednesday now. How many more of my friends are going to get hurt?" Her finely crafted façade was cracking. "Who is going to die next?"

"I don't know everything." Reid pressed his lips to hers. It was a short and comforting kiss that put a bit of light back into her gray eyes. "But I know I won't let him hurt you."


	6. You could probably take him

**A/N: So I want to warn everyone about tales of domestic violence and a miscarried baby. If this is going to trigger you or anything than turn away now! Once again, thank you for following and reviewing because it means so much to me! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Spencer Reid had worked for the BAU for ten years and was confident that he had seen every expression physically possible for the human face. Happiness, surprise, pain, disgust, love. His job as a profiler was centered on his ability to recognize such expressions as if the words were written along their forehead. Reid had seen the appearance of the deepest love on a mother's face after a reunion with kidnapped children. He had stared into the face of the purest evil and the image often danced behind his eyelids during the night. What he saw at this very moment could only be described as hate. Pure, unadulterated, and unrestricted hate.

The team had put a bolo on the suspect's vehicle and released a profile to the police. The man there were looking for was African American, between the ages of 25-31, and had grown up on the Westside of Atlanta. He was physically fit with a short temper and people often feel anxious around him. Most likely, he had a flexible, laboring job such as a mechanic or construction worker. Between the profile and the bolo, a suspect was found midday Thursday. His name was Jason Maddox, age 29 from the west side. Jason had the physique of a MMA fighter and was a mechanic at Warren's Auto Repair. He had even driven to work in the exact vehicle. A short confrontation with Morgan and JJ resulted with Jason in handcuffs being marched to an interrogation room.

Tatianna and Reid were seated atop of a work table, separating cartons of Chinese food for lunch when their partners paraded Jason into the station. Reid watched Tatianna's storm cloud eyes fill with surprise before morphing into complete horror. As Jason noticed the Atlanta born agent, his features contorted into a look of pure hatred that amazed the genius. When Jason passed, Tatianna released an almost inaudible, shaky breath. Without a doubt, that was the face that starred in her nightmares.

"He fits the profile." She confirmed in a quiet voice, twisting the ring quickly around her finger. "I should have thought of him."

"He's the ex-boyfriend that gave you the scar." Reid presumed taking her small hands into his, but Tatianna didn't lift her gaze from the table. He waited five seconds for her response but none came. "You never expected to see him again."

"What's going on, Kane?" Morgan asked as he approached his two teammates. Reid looked away from Tatianna to see the entire team crowded around.

"Jason is my ex-boyfriend, we were together for three years. Up until right now I thought that he was in jail on gun charges."

"Garcia says that he was until about a month ago." Rossi confirmed. "Good behavior."

"Ha. Jason and I were never good together. Our relationship was…toxic." Tatianna's voice was stronger now as the horror turned to anger. "For the first two years we were at each other's throats every second of the day. At the three year mark, all of our fights turned physical. We got into full on brawls. The girls begged me to stay away. My mom forbade me to see but I…I just couldn't give him up. Not until he had put me in the ER and the police had arrested him."

"Oh Kane." JJ pulled her friend and teammate into a tight hug.

The men all traded looks, seeing the anger mirrored in each set of eyes. Reid didn't know whether to be sick or enraged at all she's gone through. All the nuances of her personality now made perfect sense. Tatianna had been battered but she was never broken. She never thought she was enough because once upon a time she had given her heart to a man that didn't deserve that privilege.

"Dave and Reid." Hotch instructed, arms folded tightly over his chest. "Break him."

"With Pleasure." Reid assured, as both he and Kane slid from the table top.

"Kane, are you absolutely sure you want to see this." Rossi asked, curling his hand around her shoulder blade in a fatherly gesture. The newest agent met Rossi's gaze with cold eyes.

"I need to."

Hotch nodded his consent and the four agents marched back to interrogation. Reid set his rage aside to watch the fire dance in Tatianna's eyes as they reached the one-way glass. Her features slightly narrowed and arms crossed behind her back with tight fist. Reid's recognized the look and stance of intense focus that she often wore to crime scenes. She had named the expression her "Game Face". Rossi signaled for Reid and Kane's hand shot out, fingers wrapping securely around his forearm. Just as quickly, his girlfriend released him with nothing but a crooked smile.

"Jason Maddox, I'm David Rossi and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We are with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI."

"Ok," The imposing man drawled after a shot pause. "Where's Quicksilver?"

"Quicksilver?" Reid asked, taking his seat beside Rossi.

"Oh my bad," Jason mockingly corrected himself. "Special Agent Tatianna Nicole Kane."

"Supervisory Special Agent Kane." Rossi corrected the smug man. "And we aren't here to talk her, Jason."

"So you wanna talk about the other three bitches?" Jason asked, leaning back comfortably in his metal chair.

"Jason can you tell us what happened to Ria. Stacey. And Judy?" Reid punctuated his words by laying out pictures of the victims. Jason sharp eyes scanned the photos briefly.

"Looks like they got body'd." he answered simply.

"How do you know Daniel Pitts, Jason? You were driving his car, which is how we found you." Rossi prompted. Jason shrugged in boredom as a response.

"He's my roommate. Well, he was until he busted into the wrong house and got himself sent to prison." Jason laughed without humor. "Told me to keep his car running for him."

"Jason we have video of the man who killed Stacey Summers driving the same car."

"And the same man was out front of Judy Bright's job pretending to he was fix his engine."

"Let me stop you right there David and uh," Jason paused to size up Reid. "Doctor. You've got the right man."

"Are you confessing to murdering Ria, Judy, and Stacey?" Reid clarified.

"Yeah I beat these three bitches with a tire iron until they stopped moving. There is your confession. I think I saved us a lot of time, don't you?"

"So," Reid exchanged a look of disbelief with Rossi as he gathered the pictures back into the folder. "You just rushed them, bashed their heads in with a tire iron and left their _right_ hand in the 'I love you' sign?"

"It was their left hand." Jason corrected gruffly.

"But what I don't understand is why you wiped their faces clean." Rossi pushed noting Jason's smug smile faltering slightly.

"So that everyone could see who it was." Jason sat up straight in his chair. "They deserved every single thing they got. That's what you get when you devote your life to ruining others. Ria, Stacey and Judy knew what was coming to them and that bitch Tatianna knows it too."

"You didn't kill these women." Reid spoke, earning Jason's attention. "But you know who did."

"What did you say your name was? Dr. Reid?" Jason smirked in amusement. "Dok-tor-Re-id. H-a! You're fucking Tatianna."

"Excuse me?" Reid asked in disbelief.

"Now see here Jason…" Rossi growled at the same time.

"No, I can see it on your face! I've always been able to tell a man had fallen under that perfect little spell she cast! I can tell when a man wants her. It's those eyes, aint it doctor? They do something to your insides. Hypnotize you? Well, Dr. Reid, if you're as smart as you think you are then you'll run from that woman." Jason was visibly burning with rage. "Men like us deserve more than she'll give us and better than she'll ever be."

Silently, Reid thanked the time and experience that had given him the impeccable ability to keep his emotions in check. The young doctor and the accused man stared menacingly into the others eyes. During Jason's confession, his brown eyes had been sharp and expressive like fireworks. As the stare down continued, the fireworks died only to leaving the cold impression of stone to the brown irises. Reid had always wondered how Tatianna was able to turn her steel eyes so cold. Now, he knew it was a learned behavior.

Hotch called the two profilers back into the hall way and Jason's smug smile reappeared. Reid clenched his fist and forced himself to follow behind the older agent. Tatianna was still standing in the hallway with her hands behind her back and the same expression on her beautiful face.

"He's lying." She blinked harshly, tearing her face away from the one-way glass. "He's confessing to three murders that he didn't do."

"For the record, I hate this punk. But he has no knowledge of these murders and how they were committed." Rossi exchanged a look with Hotch. "He's protecting our unsub."

"Hey, Feds! Hey Dr. Reid!" Jason bellowed, the handcuffs keeping him from standing. "Did Tatianna tell you that she's no angel herself? Did she tell you that she almost had my child! Huh? That she killed my unborn baby."

"I can break him." Her cold reply came as the men all fell silent. "I can break Jason."

"Tatianna, you can't be serious." Reid curled his long fingers around her elbow. "After all he has done? You are going to willing put yourself into his presence? Just ten minutes ago, the very sight of him terrified you. He's going to terrorize you and dig his way into your head."

"Kane, That man wants to play with you. We can't give him what he wants." Rossi added, before turning to the unit chief. "Hotch?"

"Hotch, I can do this. Who has a stronger rapport with Jason than me? No one has fought with him longer than I have. For as much as I hate that man and as much as he took from me… I understand and know how he ticks." Tatianna covered Reid's hand with her smaller one. "He cant hurt me anymore."

"Go." Hotch replied after ten seconds of silence. "The second you lose control of the interview I'm stepping in."

"Hotch?" Reid hollered in disbelief as his best friend, girlfriend, and partner slipped into the interrogation room.

A smile broke onto Jason full lips as Tatianna sat down across from the man who huanted her nightmares. The genius wanted nothing more than to put himself between them and shield her from any pain Jason might cause.

"Quick. Silver." Jason hissed the name like a snake. "The natural curls look good on you. Last time I saw you, your hair was short and straight."

"A lot has changed since high school."

"No shit." The man chuckled. "You've never hid from a fight before. So what with your hiding in the police station. Did you really think nobody knew you were home? Everyone knows you're a Fed. So when the FBI went and started asking about the girls, we knew you were home. I knew you would come running as soon as you heard about your minions being beaten to death. We've just been waiting for you to step clear of you team."

"We?" she asked. "Who is 'we' Jason?"

"The hood the four of you left behind."

"I didn't leave anyone behind. Just you Jason. I left you." Tatianna crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair as if she was comfortable. "Why are you confessing to something you didn't do? Who are you protecting?"

"Why are you so damn worried about who I'm protecting? Who is protecting you?" Jason sneered at her. "Is it him now? Is it Doctor Spe-."

"Don't. Say. His. Fucking. Name." She ordered, sending a chill down Reid's back. His best friend's vicious side was buried deep but the young genius knew it was there.

"I don't know if I ever told you this, Reid." Rossi rocked back and forth on his heels. "But your girlfriend is scary."

Hotch hummed in agreement.

"You want to hash this out, Jason? Fine." Tatianna folded her hands neatly on the metal table. "I'm not scared of you anymore."

"We were supposed to get married and have a family right here in Atlanta. That was the plan and you ruined it. You went to Vanderbilt and put me in jail." Jason hissed. "You didn't have to leave. I loved you."

"Bullshit. You never loved me. Yes, Jason. I left after graduation. I left to get away from you. I left because if I didn't then I would have been waiting around for you to get out of jail after you put me in the hospital graduation night."

"That was the night you killed our child!"

"No Jason. You killed our child!" Tatianna leaned further onto the table. "I _lost_ the baby because of the fight we had that night. You threw me through your mom's dining room table. That broke two of my ribs and I still have a scar from where your mom's glass vase sliced through my skin after it shattered. I didn't have an abortion Jason but they baby couldn't survive the fight we had."

"Hotch pull her out of there." Reid pleaded but the unit chief shook his head.

"She's in control." Hotch assured him.

"You didn't have to have me thrown in jail. You didn't have to leave, Darlin'." Jason insisted, Kane obviously bristling at the term of endearment.

"Allow me to explain what's going to happen next, darling." Tatianna rose to her feet. "My team and I are going to crawl into your twisted mind, pull out your secrets and slap you with the biggest obstruction charge. It doesn't matter that you're willing to go to down for someone because we are going to find him. That's what we do _, Darling._ Now, I'm leaving because I've wasted too much time on you already."

"Tati, wait." He commanded.

"Who is it, Jason?" She asked once more. "Last chance."

"He's a good kid." Jason breathed in a defeated tone. "Jorden just lost it since he started back using."

"Jorden Atkins." Tatianna said for the benefit of the three profilers on the other side of the glass. "Your foster brother. I thought after you went to jail he was placed in another family."

"Another family that used to beat him senseless. We've never lost contact even though we bounced around a lot. In December, he finally moved in with me and Daniel. I even got him a job at your stepdad's garage and he got himself a job as a security guard at the Ritz." Jason shook his head slowly. "Warren started telling everybody in the shop about how his hot-shot step daughter was taking a break from the FBI to come home for Christmas and how you and the girls were still good friends. Then Ria went and got Jorden fired at the Ritz just because he made her uncomfortable. He just lost it! He said the four of you would finally get what you deserved."

"Where is he Jason?" Tatianna pushed.

"I don't know if he's at the garage or at home. He was on his lunch break when he agents came for me." Jason finally sat back, shot another gaze of hatred at Tatianna. "Everything changed for him after you got me thrown in jail. Don't hurt him again."

"Burn in hell, Jason." She cursed him as she exited into the hallway. "Did you get all of that Boss?"

"Yes, good work Kane." Hotch acknowledged as he led the three agents back to their assigned work space. JJ and Morgan were sitting around the table going over files while eating Chinese food. Hotch went over to the evidence board and pulled down the sticky notes with the two possible locations. "Morgan and Reid take Warren's garage. JJ and Dave, you're with me at the residence."

"Where do you want me, Hotch?" Kane asked, readjusting her firearm.

"You are not coming with us. Jason claimed that Jorden wanted the four of you to pay. I won't risk you at the two sites." Hotch explained as he finished strapping on his bullet-proof vest.

Kane huffed as Reid breathed a sigh of relief. Tatianna was going to be safe from this unsub. Hotch, JJ, and Rossi along with a few local policemen quickly filed out of the station. Morgan signaled for Reid to follow but Tatianna's smaller hand wrapped around his wrist.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I know it was hard for you to watch." Her storm cloud eyes probed at his chocolate orbs.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Reid pulled her into a short hug and kissed her forehead. "But I'm proud of you. It's the first time I've really seen my best friend in 63 hours."

"Well Dr. Reid," She chuckled, pulling out of his arms. "Hurry up and come back. Your girlfriend is ready to close this case."

"Come on, Kid. You can play kissy-face with your girlfriend later." Morgan made his way back to the work space.

"One day, Derek Morgan, you are going to play kissy face with my fist." She assured him, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Bring it on, _Tati_." Morgan bellowed over his shoulder as he and a few other officers left the station.

"You know, you could probably take him." Reid winked as he readjusted the bullet-proof vest and followed his partner out of the station.


	7. But I'm not going anywhere

**A/N: Would this be considered angst? I'm still rather new to fanfiction! So we are ending the case here and get a little more into Tatianna's head. I promised I've got some fun stuff for you after this chapter but if you would like to shoot me some prompts that would be awesome too! You all are great and your reviews and follows keep me writing!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter-Lex.**

"Jorden isn't here." Reid huffed as he made his way back to Morgan.

The two agents had headed straight to Warren's Auto Repair but the man they sought was not there. The supervisor and three other mechanics reported seeing Jordan take a spare set of keys from his foster brother's locker and speed off.

"Yeah I just got off the phone with Hotch." Morgan signaled for Reid to get back into the SUV. "Jordan Atkins was at hiding at his residence. Call Kane and tell her that this nightmare is finally over."

"Wait! Agent Morgan!" A redheaded local officer stopped the SUV from pulling away. Morgan hadn't even let the window down completely before he roared, "The other suspect broke out of custody!"

"What do you mean he broke out?" Morgan growled.

"I just received a call from my Captain saying that Maddox overpowered the officer that was gonna take him to booking. They found Officer Moore unconscious with a bloody nose. We have officers out searching for Maddox now." The redhead explained hastily. Upon the officer's final utterance, Morgan kicked on the pursuit lights and rushed the SUV back to the road.

"Reid…" he started but the young doctor was already calling their teammate.

"Pick up, Tatianna. Pick up." Reid pleaded, breathing a sigh of relief when her smooth voice answered.

"Kane." She answered out of habit, having not bothered to look at the Caller ID.

"Tatianna where are you?" Reid questioned as he put her on speaker for Morgan's benefit.

"I'm coming out of the bathroom at the station." She answered. "Why? Are y'all already back?"

"Tatianna listen to me. Jason escaped custody and…"

"What do you mean he escaped? I..." Her voice cut off sharply but for the agents heard a series of grunts that signified a struggle before the connection dropped.

"He's got her!" Reid roared and Morgan was already on the phone with the unit chief.

Reid clutched the phone in his hands and asked the God he didn't believe in for Tatianna safety. The blood pumped harshly through his ears, teeth grinding together in rage. No one had anticipated Jason escape not even the certified genius. Just yesterday, he vowed to protect her from harm. Reid swore under his breath as his heart sank into his stomach. They should have never left her at the station.

Due to Morgan's bat-out-of-hell driving, the two agents were exactly two minutes and thirty-five seconds from the station. The profiler's hoped that Morgan's self-defense training would be enough to fight the imposing man off. The muscle bound agent had barely parked the vehicle before Reid found himself running through the entrance.

"Have you seen Agent Kane?" Reid asked a random officer, running towards the bathroom as he replied negatively.

"Where the hell did he take her?" Morgan snarled, as the partners found her phone and weapon outside of the bathroom door. "Damn it."

Reid braced himself against the white wall and raked his hands through his too long hair. How had no one seen anything? Tatianna should have been safe in the _police_ station. How could a suspect just walk off with a federal agent and go unnoticed by law enforcement?

"What was that?" Morgan asked, holding his hand up to signal for silence.

Reid held his breath for two seconds before hearing the noise. It was faint and far away but he was confident it was a grunt of pain. The mumble was followed by a much louder crash and the two agents sprang into action. The sound had originated at the end of the long hallway that led to a back alley. Morgan quickly overtook the younger agent, busting through the door and running down the three steps to the pavement. Half hidden by a large dumpster at the end of the backstreet was Jason with one hand gripping tightly around Tatianna's neck and the other crushing against her face. Tatianna's short legs kicked with all her might while trying to pry his palm from her windpipe.

"The Fed's turned you into a better fighter, huh Darlin'." He grunted, slamming her head against the cool bricks. "I wanna see this scar you say I ga…"

Jason's threat was cut of sharply as Morgan's flying fist connected with the side of his jaw. The man released his hold on Kane in surprise as she gasped harshly for air. Morgan hooked his elbow around Jason throat and body slammed him to the unforgiving pavement. The struggle for dominance continued as Reid reached the coughing Tatianna and dug her away from the scene. As if on cue, Hotch and Rossi rounded the corner and helped Morgan get Jason under control and into handcuffs. Tatianna rubbed soothingly at her throat, sputtering and coughing into Reid's shoulder.

"He blitz me!" She forced out between coughs. "I didn't…I didn't…"

"I know, Tatianna. It's over now." Reid assured, wiping angry tears that steamed down her cheeks. "It's over."

"He won't love you like I can. You hear me, darlin." Jason snarled as the three FBI agents yanked him up from the cold pavement.

"Fuck you, Jason." Tatianna screeched, jumping in his direction but Reid hold keeping her in place. "Burn in hell!"

"I vacation there, Tat…UH!" Jason howled reply was cut short by Derek Morgan's short prod to the back of the knee. Rossi conveniently let his grip in Jason's collar slip, allowing the man's face to drop to the concrete steps.

"Ooh my mistake." Rossi apologized mockingly, catching the gaze of the two youngest agents. "I've always been a butterfingers."

Tatianna released a small chuckle even as she trembled against a silently fuming but thankful Reid. Blood trickled from a half-inch cut above her eyebrow, black shirt ripped a bit at the collar, and dirt caked on her jeans. They had gotten to her before Jason could do much physical damage. JJ approached the couple and exchanged a knowing look with the certified genius.

"Here Kane." JJ held out Kane's FBI windbreaker from the workspace. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tatianna gladly accepted Reid's help into the garment. "I put up a better fight than I did in high school."

"You shouldn't have had to fight." Hotch advanced toward the group. "I had assumed that you would be safe inside of the police station. I was wrong."

"It's okay, Boss. I've had worse." Tatianna assured Hotch.

"Even so. JJ drive Kane to go to the hospital and get checked out." Hotch stopped Tatianna's protest with a shake of his head. "That's an order. JJ and Reid stay with her."

"Come on," JJ led the other two agents toward the SUV. "You know, Morgan's gonna put you through another self-defense training and Hotch'll force you to go to the shooting range with him."

Cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmmcmcmcmcmcmcmmcmcm

"Hey Spence," JJ answered the door of the hotel room she shared with Kane. "You got any preference for dinner tonight? We aren't leaving until tomorrow morning."

"Actually," Tatianna strolled out of the steamy bathroom in just a black bra and blue jeans. Her skin and unruly curls were still a bit damp. Reid could see the developing bruises on her honey colored skin. "My mom invited the team over for dinner at seven."

"Sweet. Home cooked meal." Reid commented excitedly.

"Very nice," JJ agreed, as she started to exit the room. "I'm gonna go tell the rest of the team. Meet you both in the lobby at six thirty."

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked, sitting on the bed she had claimed for herself.

"Fine." Tatianna answered reflexively, fingers stroking along the three inch scar under he breast as she searched her bag for a sweater.

"You're doing it again." Reid informed his girlfriend as he pulled her onto the bed with him.

"I'm not trying to shut you out, Spencer." Tatianna's steel eyes took on a defeated gleam but she gently eased him back until he was against the pillows. She then climbed up his long torso and draped her curvy body on top him. Out of a recently formed habit, Reid's nimble fingers undid the clasp on her bra and rubbed soothingly along her bare back. She hid her face in his neck and mumbled, "And I have nothing left to hide."

"You never had to hide from me in the first place." He assured adding pressure to his caresses causing her to burrow into him like a cat. "When you said that the girls saved you…"

"Jason had left me there after our last fight. I don't know where he went but he just left. The girls found me passed out at his house about an hour later. Judy and Stace took me to the ER while Ria called her uncle, who was a policeman at the time, and helped find Jason. Within the next week, they had packed me up, my mom signed a lease on an apartment in Nashville. Judy and I moved in together, she went to Belmont." Tatianna's voice cracked slightly. "I kept telling them that I could wait until the end of the summer but they knew me better. They knew when Jason got out I would take him back."

"Why?" Reid didn't intend for his voice to sound full of rage. He took a deep breath before repeating the only question that was necessary. "Why?"

"Have you ever heard of the saying: 'we accept the love we think we deserve'?" she asked, sighing heavily into his neck.

"Stephen Chbosky, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_." Reid continued his ministrations. "Is that what you think you deserve?"

"I thought he loved me!" She cried. "For the first two years we were together, we argued but I still thought he loved me. I figured fighting was just our thing. He would cry to me, apologize, and say he loved me but he just needed more from me. He needed me to change but I could never meet that ideal. When it all turned physical…I figured that if I fought back then no one could say that we were in an abusive relationship."

"You do deserve love, you deserve gentleness. I can't understand why anyone would ever want to hurt you." Reid trailed one hand up to knead the back of her neck. "I cant understand why anyone would want to do anything other than make you happy. He didn't deserve you."

"My father…" Tatianna breathed two words Reid had never heard cross her plump lips. "My father left us when I was thirteen. He just up and left us in the middle of the night without a word. We found out a month later that he had chosen another woman over my mom and she had given him a son. The thing that attracted me to Jason in tenth grade was that he only wanted me."

"Is that what attracted you to me? The fact that I don't see my happy ending with anybody but you?" Reid asked, angling her face so that he could read her gray eyes.

"There are a lot of things that attracted me to you. Your intelligence, your passion, your nerd-ness, your face, just to name a few." She listed as she swung a leg over his waist and straddled him. Tatianna removed her already undone bra. "But once you know what a bad man looks like it makes a good man easier to see."

"I'm sorry, Tatianna. I promised to protect you and I didn't. I should have never left…"

"You listen to me Spencer Reid." She leaned down, holding his attention in her intense gaze. "You saved me from that bastard. You're my hero."

With that whisper, her plush lips crashed into his. Her kiss was desperate and needy. A silent plea for the young doctor to take away all the pain. His hands moved on their own accord, caressing and squeezing her gorgeous body that he knew was sore. His gentle fingers moved over her stiff shoulders, and around her ticklish sides before palming the sensitive flesh of her breast. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she rolled her hips into his.

He broke the kiss, angling her jaw upward so that he could reach the spot along her pulse point that forced this inspiring purring sound out of her. However, instead of the purr, Tatianna whimpered and winced in pain. Reid immediately pulled away, examining the redness and forming bruises along her neck. Wrapping his arms around her, Reid pulled them both into an upright position. The romantic in him wanted to balm the scars on her heart. He wished to worship her body and love her agony away. He ached to tell her how much he loved her. Yet, the profiling best friend he was knew that she needed to work through her emotional agony first.

"You're initiating sex as not to confront your pain." Reid alleged, pulling her chin back up as to see into her eyes.

"That sounds like a profile." She deflated, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Are you profiling me?"

"I don't want to." He confessed. "Please don't force me."

"I'm not ready, Spencer." She confessed, doe eyes filling with tears that trailed down her cheeks as she spoke. "I'm not ready to confront all of this. They're all gone! I need to help Mitch with Judy's funeral. I'm the only God mother left to Stacey's children and Ria's mom doesn't…"

She didn't finished her sentence and more tears washed down her face. Tatianna truly let Spencer see her cry for the first time and it broke his heart. It wasn't that sputtering, gasping cry that he expected but rather a mournful, silent, stream of tears. The kind of outpour of emotion that manifested from pure agony. The cry of a person burning from the inside out. Reid, all too familiar with this kind of suffering, wrapped his arms tighter around her. Technically, he only had an hour to hold her as too soon they would have to meet the team for dinner at her mother's house. Regardless, the young genius planned to hold and comfort her until life no longer allowed for it.

"They might be gone." He rubbed along her bare back again. "But I'm not going anywhere."


	8. That's top secret

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! Life is a hell of a thing but I hope you still love Tatianna! Thank you all for your follows and Reviews, they make me smile. Please send me a couple of prompts as I would love to try them. I hope you enjoy that chapter!**

 **Please, new followers and readers, leave a review so I know what you enjoy!**

"So your stepdad renovated this farmhouse by himself?" Morgan asked as the team walked up the short path to Kane's family house. The large white home was two stories high with blue shudders and a matching blue veranda. There were three rocking chairs and a swing on the front porch that served to be perfect seats during the fall.

"With the help of a couple of other men from the old neighborhood. When he married my mom he promised her a new house away from the Westside." Kane answered as two coonhounds came running from the veranda to her. They barked excitedly, running in circles around her short legs. "Down you two. Down!"

"Those are two healthy hunting dogs!" Rossi commented, bending down to scratch the reddest one behind the ears.

"This is Danny and your petting Anny." Tatianna informed them as she continued to lead the group to the door.

"Danny and Anny. Two adaptations from the novel _Where the Red Fern Grows_ by Wilson Rawls in 1961. With the exception of _Old Yeller, Where the Red Fern Grows_ is one of the highest selling…" Reid started but was cut off by Morgan again.

"Classic children's books." The profiler clamped a hand down on Reid shoulder. "I told you Pretty Boy. You aren't the only one around here who reads."

"Mama? Warren?" Tatianna called as she ushered the team through the front door and into the warm foyer. "We're here!"

The house was warm, cozy and full of a heavy scent of a mouthwatering dinner. Tatianna led the team to a den that was half the size of Reid's apartment complete with a flat screen TV, two suede couches and a recliner. Just as the team started to take seats around the plush couches, Warren strolled into the room.

"Good Evening, Agents. Sandra will be down in just a minute." Warren greeted, giving Tatianna a short hug before sticking out a hand to Hotch. "Please excuse my behavior the other day, Agent Hotchner. I had assumed that I was being accused of something."

"It's quite alright and it's Aaron, please." Hotch said graciously as he shook hands with the man of the house.

"Oh there she is." An older brown skin woman came into the room and yanked Tatianna right into her arms. She bounced on her toes in excitement. "My FBI diva! I was so worried about you when Warren told me you were working the girls' case."

"I'm fine, Mama." Tatianna assured her mother, well-hidden southern accent peeking out just a little. "I brought everyone for dinner."

When the two women broke apart, the profilers exchanged glances of surprise. Tatianna was the _spitting image_ of her mother. Both women were shorter with thick curly hair and the same striking grey eyes. Tatianna's mother, Sandra, was a slightly darker complexion with the added few pounds and wrinkles gifted by life. Sandra smiled brightly at her house guest, a smile she shared with their teammate.

"Mama meet Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, and Spencer Reid. My family." Tatianna finished proudly.

"I've heard so much about you all. It's nice to finally put a face to names!" Sandra greeted the group before her eyes softened. "Thank you for protecting my girl this week."

"This is a lovely home you have here." Hotch spoke first as was custom. "Thank you for inviting us for dinner."

"And it sure smells good. We mostly live on take out during cases." Morgan added.

"Oh well I'll sleep well tonight knowing that I fed some federal agents. Especially, since Tati speaks so highly of y'all."

"If you all follow me I'll show you to the dining room. We hardly get to use it outside of holidays." Warren motioned to the group. "Was a mistaken when I heard Tati say that one of you renovates houses?"

"That would be me, Sir." Morgan beamed, immediately starting up a conversation about his various properties.

"Mama," Tatianna called, as she grabbed Spencer's hand and threaded their fingers together. Sandra turned to the couple and a knowing smirk danced on her lips. "I know I already introduced Spencer as my teammate but now I want to introduce him as my boyfriend."

"Boy-friend?" Her mother drawled the word out as if trying it out. She approached him slowly, appraising him as one would a piece for artwork. "Dr. Reid isn't it?"

"Yes but please call me Spencer, Mrs. Pierce." Reid wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his pants before presenting it.

"What kind of Doctor are you, Spencer?" She shook his hand firmly.

"I hold . in Chemistry and Engineering as well as a PhD in Mathematics. I also have B.A.s in Psychology, Sociology and Philosophy." Reid answered, slightly distracted by Tatianna stroking her thumb across his knuckles. The young genius cleared his throat before addressing the woman again. "Thank you again for the dinner, Mrs. Pierce."

"About time you started going for the smart men and he's pretty sharp looking too." Sandra turned her smirk on Tatianna before exiting the room. "Feel free to call me Sandra, Spencer!"

"She's letting you call her Sandra." Tatianna giggled, leading him to the dining room. "That means she likes you so stop blushing, Doctor."

The entire team was sitting down at a long mahogany table with high back chairs. Warren was seated at the head with Morgan, Rossi, and JJ along his right side. Hotch was settled directly across from Morgan with two empty seats beside him. When Sandra entered the room, Warren rose from his seat and quickly rounded the table to pull out her chair. The young genius was already following suit, pulling out Tatianna chair and allowing her sit beside her mother.

"I was never used to feeding a big family but I made a feast! I hope you'll take some food back with you." Sandra said as she gracefully lowered herself into the chair. "Eat!"

Sandra indeed prepared a feast for the agents. In the center of the square table sat a glass pan stacked with golden fried chicken with a dish of sautéed asparagus on one side and green beans on the opposite. Outside of that sat glass dishes of yams along with baked Mac'n cheese. There wasn't much conversation as the next few minutes were spent passing dishes and filling plates. As Reid made short work of filling his own plate he noticed Sandra not-so-inconspicuously studying him. The nervous doctor attempted to keep the blush from coloring his cheeks as her severe eyes cataloged his every movement. A year ago, Tatianna's steel doe eyes would examine him in a similar fashion. Sensing his nervousness, Tatianna slipped her hand into his under the table as they began the meal.

"Mama, do you remember me telling you about JJ's son Henry?" Tatianna started the conversation with her mom.

"I do. She told me that she made your son caramel apples for Halloween. How did he enjoy that?" Sandra asked JJ.

"He loved them. Actually, he can't stop talking about those chocolate and peanut butter brownies that Tatianna made for the office one time." JJ turned to Tatianna. "I've been meaning to ask you for the recipe before his birthday rolls around."

"Tatianna brings baked goods to the office every Monday since she joined the team." Hotch added from the other end of the table. "And then again following a particularly gruesome."

"She gets that from her mama," Warren chuckled, the rough man gazing softly at his wife. "There is a baked something in this home."

"Isn't that why you married me, Warren." Sandra cocked a smug eyebrow.

"Yes, dear." The man answered quickly earning a few laughs around the group.

"Yes dear." Rossi shook his head ruefully. "Two words I never quite learned."

"Two words Will knows like his own name." JJ remarked.

"So Spencer, Tatianna tells me that you're from Las Vegas. I imagine it is just hot there as it is here during the summer?" Sandra asked conversationally.

"Summers in Las Vegas are consistently hot, even reaching up to well over one hundred Degrees. Yet, due to desert conditions the humidity there is significantly lower. Such a low humidity allows for the sweat to evaporate easily and more rapidly cool down the body. Humidity in Atlanta, however is…" Reid stopped himself, wondering what about these women made him give weather reports. "Um, Stifling."

"It's not so bad once you get used to it. But I guess to get used to it Tati would have to bring you home during the summer." Sandra threw a glance at her daughter.

"Mama," Tatianna scolded under her breath earning a light chuckle from the older woman. "You aren't being subtle."

"Oh is it a secret?" The brown skinned woman whispered, wondering for the first time if Aaron knew about the couple.

"No but you're going to make him turn red." Tatianna whispered back, squeezing Reid's had under the table. She then spoke louder. "Morgan should I fix a container for Penelope?"

"Sure, _Tati."_ The older agent snickered. "You know my Baby Girl loves her vegetables and fixin's."

"Baby Girl?" Sandra drawled, smiling at the name. "Is that your wife?"

"Yes!" The entire team answered before Morgan had the chance to explain that Penelope was in fact their Technical Analyst back in Quantico.

The conversation followed easily throughout the remainder of the dinner. The guest talked, teased, laughed, and told stories just like a true family. Sandra and Warren insisted that each of the agents take to-go containers of food back with them. Once the containers were filled, Sandra recruited her daughter to pass out slices of fresh red velvet cake and help clean the dishes. As the mother and daughter worked in the kitchen, Warren gave the profilers a tour of the spacious house before sitting them in the den. The stepfather went over to a bookshelf and pulled out several thick photo albums.

"Now, Tatianna is going to be pretty upset about this but my wife insisted that you all see the photo albums. These two are of Sandra and the Kids when they were just little girls. These two are Tati when she was just learning to use that camera." Warren explained, taking a seat in the recliner.

"Do you know when Tatianna started photography as a hobby?" Hotch asked. "I think Jack's old enough to fine a hobby and I'm trying to help him pick one."

"I believe when she was about thirteen or fourteen." Warren thought out loud. "I know that she started after her father left. I used to see her walking around near my garage snapping pictures and she was a just a little thing."

"Look at that Pretty Boy," Morgan clapped Reid on the shoulder before directing his attention to a certain page and howling in laughter. "Kane used to wear shoes strings in her hair as bows and pink jeans."

"No, this is better. Kane in a ballet recital." JJ pointed out. "Can't beat that."

The agents went through the photo albums, chuckling at the younger version of their teammate. Morgan was spending his time stacking ammo to tease her with at a later date. Having finished his slice of cake, the young genius made his way to the kitchen to turn in the pretty glass plate. Upon turning the corner, Reid heard his name on Sandra's lips and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"How long have you and Spencer been together?" She asked her daughter. "And get your butt _off_ of my clean counter girl."

"Just since New Year's." Tatianna answered. "He kissed me at the stroke of midnight."

"Just before your carriage turned back into a pumpkin. How sweet! Did he find your glass slipper too." her mom teased.

"You aren't funny." Tatianna chuckled despite herself. "I'm no princess, Ma."

"I don't think he knows that, baby." Sandra claimed as a few dishes clinked in the sink. "My God, that boy looks at you like you hung the moon."

"Does he really?" His girlfriend asked.

"Yes, he does sweetie. I was watching the two of you during dinner…"

"I noticed and I bet he noticed too." Tatianna snickered but her mother went on as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"I was watching the two of you during dinner and that man could hardly take his eyes off of you. And you my dearest child," Sandra hummed in excitement. "Hang on his every word. Like he's the only star in the night-sky."

"Spencer is special mama." Tatianna's voice dropped down to a thoughtful whisper. "You couldn't imagine how much he has been through."

"Does he know how you feel about him, Tatianna?" Her mother questioned. "I mean for a while all you talked about was Spencer. Spencer is so smart, Spencer is so handsome, and Spencer loves my cooking."

"I am not that bad, Mama." Tatianna declared, her southern accent becoming more pronounced as she was alone with her mother. "I think…I think he knows."

"You think?" Her mother huffed. "Girl, you better take all those old bones out of the closet and bury them. Listen to your mama, that's a good man in there. I knew it within five minutes of meeting him and you know it too. You betta give up the ghost and stop letting that bastard of an ex haunt you."

The conversation died down and Spencer suspected that Tatianna had turned thoughtful and retreated within herself. The certified genius took this opportunity to enter the kitchen.

"Please forgive me for adding another dish to the pile." Reid apologized to the twin women. They both turned to him with matching smiles.

"That's quiet alright, Spencer." Sandra looked back in forth between the couple that were currently exchanging glances she didn't quite understand. _These kids had chemistry_ , she thought to herself. "Oh Tati I forgot to take my pills, would you get them for me."

"Sure mama," She answered and Reid couldn't believe how endearing he found her usually well-hidden accent. "Where is it?"

"I think the bottle is on my nightstand or maybe on in my medicine cabinet in the bathroom. You might have to look."

"Subtle." Tatianna nodded, throwing apologetic eyes at Reid before leaving. "Real subtle."

Reid shoved his hands in his pockets as the slight blush crept up his neck. Sandra intense eyes appraised him once again before she turned to clean the last dish.

"You're a Profiler." She stated, rather than asked. "So you read people?"

"Yes, Body language specifically." Reid responded.

"Reading Tatianna is pretty easy, isn't it? All those emotions playing across those big grey eyes." her mother questioned, further.

"I try not to profile Tatianna and she isn't always easy to read as she has the mysterious ability to devoid her eyes of all emotion."

"Yes, she does. She learned that from _Jason_ , the bastard." The sweet mother said his name like a curse. "You don't mean to profile her but you do. It's hard not to take work home with you. How easy was it to tell that someone used to hurt her? Have you seen the scar that bastard gave my baby?"

"I have seen the scar." Reid wasn't shocked at all by the slight venom in Sandra's voice. "I knew that something…terrible…happened to Tatianna but I was uncertain of the event. I wanted her to tell me when she felt comfortable rather than profile her like an Unsub. I am sorry, Sandra, I didn't protect her from Jason today."

"She's had a lot worse than that little nick above her eye. Trust me on that." Sandra then turned her intense eyes, Tatianna's intense eyes, on him. "I didn't protect her from Jason either, Doctor. I didn't protect her from a lot of things so I can't blame all of the skeletons in her closet on him."

"Tatianna is strong. I suspect she got that from her mother." Reid commented, earning a proud smile from the older woman.

"What I'm trying to tell you, Spencer, is that Tati has a damn fortress around her heart. But I'm pretty sure that she gave you a key. I know my daughter and I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you." The smile still ghosted across her lips. "But you're gonna have to say it first."

"Say what exactly?" His voice shot up an octave in fear that he knew exactly what he meant.

"You love that girl. Am I mistaken?" She waited for Reid to shake his head. "I understand that you kids just started courtin' and you need time and all of that. So when you're ready, you tell her. She might have given you the key to her castle but Tatianna still afraid of you. So you're gonna have to say it first."

"I don't know if Tatianna is ready for that, especially not anytime soon as she's suffering from this past week." Reid explained as he knew that suffering too well. "And I never got the chance to tell anyone a loved them."

"I'm gonna tell you just like I told Tati. You betta take those bones out of your closet and bury them." Sandra instructed.

"Okay I found your pills, Mama, so I hope you're done interviewing my boyfriend." Tatianna came back into the kitchen. "I'm assuming that you told Warren to pull out those baby phots of me. Morgan is going to terrorize me."

"Oh, I almost forgot! I wanna make sure they see that one of you dressed as Natalie Cook. I always knew you would be some type of agent." Sandra threw over her shoulder as she walked away, leaving the couple alone in the kitchen.

"What did she say to you?" Tatianna asked her boyfriend.

"That's top secret." Spencer replied taking a few steps closer to Tatianna. "You've been holding out on me Tatianna. I was unaware of your southern accent until you were in the presence of your mother. I's quite endearing."

"Well be still my beating heart." She hammed, laying a hand over her chest in mock surprise as the accent colored her words. "You gone make me blush doctor."

"I think I'd quite enjoy that." Spencer mused, due to the melanin in his girlfriend's skin her blushes were never visible.

"Speaking of blushing…" She sauntered up to him with wicked twinkle in her grey eyes that his member automatically responded too. That particular twinkle always guaranteed her arousing brand of mischief.

Tatianna placed her small hands very low on his abdomen as she climbed up her tip toes. She showered his jaw with soft kisses as her hands slowly ascended upwards. They stoked over his ribcage and upper chest. Reid felt himself urged her body closer to his as her lips and hands moved up to his neck. He couldn't help the hum of approval that bubbled in his chest as her long nails pulled through the hairs at the back on his neck. The young agent urged Tatianna's face upward just enough to capture her lips with his own. She giggled happily as her amazing lips moved in time with his, making Reid feel like his heart would burst. Their kiss was leisurely and soft, coaxing the other further into arousal. Just as Reid silently mused that did want this particular moment to end, Tatianna stepped out of his arms.

"Now," She smiled naughtily. "I've made out with my boyfriend with my mama in the other room. Bonus points for making him blush."

"You say that as if you have some mental list of things to do under your mother's roof." Reid took a death breath and tried to get his body under control. Anyone could walk in the kitchen and see the bulge in his pants. "Do you?"

"That's top secret,"


	9. Wait until Morning

**A/N: Hey *waves shyly*. I wrote a thing, because finals just ended and I need to release some tension. If you like the chapter please drop me a review. -Lex**

For a Thursday night, the bar was significantly more crowded than the young doctor expected. He had expected the few rowdy patrons and a bartender that didn't have enough to do with herself. Times like these were few and far between but tonight the young doctor wanted a drink. Not enough to completely obscure his sour thoughts but enough to take the biting edge off. However, tonight a fraternity had chosen this place as their Thirsty Thursday headquarters.

Still, Spencer Reid's terrible mood was unaffected by the electric energy in the bar. He couldn't shake the cold chill that had begun when he heard about the shots fired just over forty-two hours ago. The team was on a particularly gruesome case that involved newlyweds gutted in their new homes. Each crime scene was nightmarishly bloody but nobody knew blood spatter like Tatianna Kane. When the team had gotten the call about the newest murder, Kane went ahead to be with the other CSIs before they wrecked "her" crime scene.

The young agent was always uneasy when Tatianna went places alone. Especially, when the unsub was unravelling. Reid, along with Morgan and Rossi, had just pulled up to the new house when a gunshot rang out deafeningly over the quiet neighborhood. The agents immediately drew their weapons and approached with caution only to hear two more shots sound. Reid remembered the chill that ran down his spine at the idea of Tatianna being shot while she did her job. After that everything happened quickly, an unidentified man leaped from a side window and ran behind the house with Morgan in hot pursuit. Rossi and Reid entered the residence to find one dead crime scene tech and Agent Kane, unharmed, with a weapon in her hand.

"This bar doesn't really seem like your kind of place," A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. "Appears more Kane and Garcia too me."

"The location was really irrelevant." Reid replied to Rossi. "I was just in the market for a drink."

"By the looks of it, Crown. Mind if I join you?" Rossi obviously wasn't expecting an answer as he ordered from the pretty blonde bartender. He studied the young agent, whom he had come to love as a son. "Wanna talk about it?"

"How did you find me?" Reid knew better than to answer a question with a question. Rossi ticked a questioning eyebrow before replying.

"I'm a profiler." He reminded the young genius. "Now, again, what's on your mind kid?"

"When I heard that shot…I thought Tatianna had been hurt." Reid almost didn't recognize his strangled voice.

"Seeing as Kane was completely unharmed and even shot the unsub in the arm, I'm guessing that there is a different issue eating at you."

"Rossi," the young genius looked at his fatherly friend for the first time. "I haven't…told her I love her yet."

"What's stopping you?" Rossi asked, swirling the brown liquid in his glass. "Surely, you can see that she loves you in return."

"What if she doesn't? What if I'm moving too fast for her? These last three months have been stressful for her between starting a relationship with me and loosing so many people so special to her."

"Spencer, you are special to her. I've known Kane for just a year and it doesn't even take a profiler to see how much she loves you. Probably way longer than you have loved her." Rossi pushed Reid's drink away from him. "You need to talk to Kane. Tell her how you really feel about her. I'll even give you a ride."

"Rossi." Reid grabbed the older man's shoulder before he could slide off the bar stool. "Thank you."

"C'mon Romeo." Rossi patted the hand, Spencer had left on him. "Let's go get your Juliet."

Less than fifteen minutes later, Reid found himself on his girlfriend's doorstep. In his over active mind he had practiced this speech over and over. The certified genius knocked on the door and in thirteen seconds it was opened for him. Tatianna stood on the other side with an expression somewhere between annoyed and relieved. She had changed out of her work clothes, opting for very short pair of sleeping shorts and a white t-shirt he recognized as his own. Her beautiful face was scrubbed clean of all make up and curly hair haloed her face. Even gazing upon her beauty, his heart clenched at the sight of her red-rimmed eyes.

"Well," She started once he was inside the warm apartment. "What happened to 'I'll call you tomorrow'?"

"I needed to see you tonight. To talk to you." He started but was cut off by his girlfriend's anger.

"Now you wanna talk? I don't understand Spencer. You ask me not to hide from you but I couldn't beg you to talk to me during these last two days. I had assumed that if I did something wrong you would at least talk to me about it. We were working and so I gave you some space but as soon as you finish your paperwork I see you all but run from the bullpen. Run from me, Spencer!" Tatianna took a deep calming breath as she backed all way to the wall that separated her kitchen from the living room.

"Tatianna, I'm sorry. I should have taken the chance to talk to you about how I was feeling." The young agent approached her cautiously. "I was never upset with you. Never you it's…"

"Spencer Reid, if you say 'it's not you it's me' right now. I'm kicking you and that weak line out of my house." Tatianna folded her arms tight across her chest as she spoke.

Reid closed the tense distance between them and took her into his arms. His lips came crashing down on her plush mouth, stealing her breath. Tatianna resisted at first but relented as Reid poured all his emotion into his actions. With a defeated moan, Tatianna wrapped her arms around his slender neck. Allowing the young doctor to set the pace and intensity of the kiss. Reid all but fused her smaller frame to his, holding his girlfriend as close as possible.

"Spencer, no." Tatianna panted when he let her breathe.

"I love you." The genius unceremoniously breathed against her lips. "God, I'm so in love with you."

"Oh Spencer." Tatianna cupped his face gently. "I…"

"No, don't say anything yet." Reid took her lips with his once more. He reached down to the back of her smooth thighs and hauled her up his body. Tatianna gently wrapped her legs around his core as Spencer finally broke the kiss. "Don't say anything until you feel my love. I know that physical love will not completely make you understand how I truly feel. Yet, I hope that it will be a start. Tatianna, I've been dying to worship your mind and body the way it should have always been. And if you will allow me that is the way you will always be loved."

Tatianna took his face in her hands once more. Reid watched her storm cloud eyes flood with many emotions as she didn't speak. Holding his gaze, she just nodded her permission as Reid carried her to her bedroom. Reid heart threatened to jump out of his chest at the thought of finally loving all her pain and doubt away. He deposited Tatianna on her purple duvet, before sinking to his knees in front of her. And to think, he had planned an entire speech to proclaim his love. Well, Spencer thought as he look up into Tatianna lusty Steel colored eyes, that would have to wait until morning.


	10. Morning after

**A/N: It's almost Christmas and my birthday is on the 24** **th** **. A review would be a great gift, if you are in the mood!-Lex**

Spencer woke first, eyes cracking at the sunlight that crept through his girlfriends' light grey curtains. Tatianna's naked upper body draped over his own, sleeping peacefully. Her head was on his chest and her wild black curls spiraled out in every which direction. Slightly, he thanked Hotch for giving the team that Friday off. There was nothing he wanted more than this peaceful moment.

Last night was amazing to put it simply. Since the relationship started, Reid had taken every chance he could to be physical with Tatianna. Never before had there been a woman that Reid would drive him mad with desire. The young genius knew his love for Tatianna only reinforced the unadulterated lust that coursed through him. A smile somewhere between satisfied and relieved graced his face. He had finally told Tatianna that he loved her and as I result, she fully gave herself over to him last night.

He couldn't help but feel like she responded to his caresses differently. She allowed him to set the pace and take his _sweet time_ pleasing her. Tatianna held him closer, kissed harder, even her moans and gasps sounded new to him. Reid silently relived the night while he drew mathematically perfect patterns across her bare back.

First, he peeled all the clothes off of her gorgeous body and marveled at her golden brown skin. With his eidetic memory, he knew her curves like a familiar road. He lavished every inch of that skin with kisses, licks and even a few bites. Reid had never been a biter until he discovered how aroused she grew from the tender nips. Next, the young genius had worked his way to her overheated center. He could still hear her delicious whimpers as she squirmed under the oral attention to her…

"You know," Tatianna spoke with a sleepy voice, pulling him from his thoughts. "I'm beginning to think you are slightly obsessed with my back."

"Is that a formal complaint?" Reid asked, stopping his ministrations.

"No complaints over here, Doctor." Her steel eyes fixed on his own before drifting over his chest and shoulders. She traced her fingertips over the scratches. "Sorry about these."

Reid hadn't even noticed the marks but he sure as hell remembered her nails digging into him.

"There are more down my back." Reid told her in a matter of fact tone.

"You were thinking rather loudly when I woke," Tatianna shimmied her way up his chest to press her lips against his. "What's on that beautiful mind?"

"I was thinking about making love to you just a few hours ago. Re-experiencing the moment actually." Reid wrapped her arms around the woman on his chest. "Did you know that a whopping amount of couples, 82% in fact, believe that sex with their significant…"

"Spencer," the genius was interrupted when Tatianna pressed a spicy kiss to his lips. "I love you. I love you with all my heart. More than I ever thought I could love another person."

Tatianna pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes before tracing the planes of his face. Her pointer finger outlined his bone structure, with a touch lighter than a feather. Circling his brown eyes, down the slope of his nose and around his lips. Reid didn't speak, letting the moment stretch out as long as possible. Tatianna kept her eyes on her work for twelve more seconds before steel irises met his.

"After Jason, I trusted very few people. I let even fewer people close to me. Physically, mentally, emotionally. I had grown accustomed to being that way. So imagine my surprise when the first day of my promotion a handsome, nerdy, white man walked in the room and stole my heart." Tatianna put a finger against his lips, urging him not to interrupt. The young agent tampered down the desire to question and let his girlfriend talk. "I brought s'mores cookie bars as gift for my new team and you spent the next fifteen minutes lecturing me about the origin of s'mores and how they changed the American Camping experience. It was more than I ever wanted to know but I could tell you were just trying to make me comfortable."

"I was so unbelievably nervous around you. During the case briefing, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Somewhat to catalog your reactions to the images and your insight to the crimes. Mostly, because you're so beautiful. Morgan ridiculed me for the next week because of it."

"My crush on you was damn near instant and I swear it only grew with every informative lecture or that thing you do where your brain works as a computer."

"Sapiosexual." Reid informed, rolling Tatianna to her back and pressing his lips against her neck. "Sexual attraction to intelligence or the human mind."

"Absolutely," She stretched her neck, giving him more access. "I found myself thinking of you in a _very_ inappropriate way very quickly. God, I should have known you would exceed my expectations."

Reid felt his member twitch in response to her words.

"I don't know when I fell for you Spencer Reid. I just know that I can't be without you." Tatianna told him with conviction, her hands tracing the red marks on his back left from last night.

"Say it again." Reid pulled his body up enough to look into her storm cloud eyes. A demand or request, he wasn't certain but Tatianna granted his wish.

"I love you." She told him, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. Then again more breathlessly, "I love you."

Both their phones chirped, stealing the moment from them. Reluctantly, the couple pulled apart enough to answer the call of duty. JJ was groggily calling in Reid, Tatianna had a much more chipper Garcia.

"Damn it." Reid growled after hanging up the cell. There was an emergency case, a hostage situation in DC.

"That's what we get for being part of best." Tatianna rolled away from him and stretched. The young man had to taper down the fire licking at his member at the sight. Tatianna did strength training with Morgan, ran with JJ and her body was the result of all that work.

"You climb into the shower and I'll start the coffee." Reid offered, climbing out of the bed. Work, he had to get his mind on the case. Just as Spencer started to shift gears, Tatianna grabbed his wrist with a better offer.

"Shower with me." She said with a giggle. "Save time and water, genius"


End file.
